Embarazada Por Accidente
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- Emmett jamás quería tener hijos pero Rose había quedado embarazada después de un descuido ¿Ahora qué podría hacer si él la rechazaría? Lo único que se le vino a la mente era salirse de su departamento sin mirar atrás y seguir con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicais! **

**(N/A: Cambie algunas cosas y agregue otras más así que espero que lo lean con las mismas ansias que al principio)**

**Mientras esperan que actualice en amor de verano, las dejo con este OS del que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y que ahorita que ando un poco consternada me salió natural.**

**Así que sin más explicaciones vámonos a los términos legales:**

**DECLAMER: **_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY: **_-TODOS HUMANOS- Emmett jamás quería tener hijos pero Rose había quedado embarazada después de un descuido ¿Ahora qué podría hacer si él la rechazaría? Lo único que se le vino a la mente era salirse de su departamento sin mirar atrás y seguir con su vida._

**Así que nuevamente sin más… las dejo con mi historia… ****Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Embarazada Por Accidente ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

_**Rosalie**_

_Positiva_

La bendita prueba había sido positiva.

—Ay no… ¿Y ahora qué hago? —me pregunte a mi misma sintiendo el aturdimiento de la noticia. Volví a sentarme pesadamente en la tina de baño.

Las palabras de él me retumban en la cabeza.

—_Nena no estamos listos para eso… somos más inteligentes que los demás… vivimos nuestro amor de forma libre pero comprometidos… ¿Qué crees que haría un bebé con nuestra relación?_

—_¿Entonces no quieres tener hijos? —pregunte yo confundida._

—_Claro que no… mira… tenemos buenos trabajos donde hacemos lo que más nos gusta… no quiero tener la presión de ir a trabajar para poder mantenerlos… _

Y le había preguntado porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba embarazada y después de escuchar su respuesta me decepcioné completamente de él. Esa tarde lo habíamos vuelto a hacer pero ya no lo disfrute tanto como otras veces, tenía el pendiente de saber que estaba pasando conmigo.

Y es que ya sabía que Emmett no quería tener hijos y eso no era problema porque cuando me junte con él yo tampoco quería tener hijos. Los meses fueron pasando y lo amaba cada vez más. Al igual que veía a mis amigas casarse y tener hijos. Había tenido tanta envidia que cuando le propuse casarnos a Emmett, él me dijo que era un desperdicio de dinero y mejor nos fuimos de viaje a Italia. Era cuando se me olvidaba las ganas de tener una familia y me enorgullecía por no tener a personitas pequeñas que cuidar. Ahora después de vivir cinco años con él y de saber que él no quería tener hijos no había otra opción más que separarnos.

¿Qué por qué tan drástica mi decisión?

Simplemente porque Emmett estaba a favor del aborto. Siempre que veíamos películas en las que las chicas quedaban embarazadas y ellas estaban confundidas por no saber qué hacer, él se levantaba diciendo "no sé porque no abortan" y me dejaba terminar de ver la película, pero sola.

Me sequé las lágrimas que habían escurrido por mis mejillas y dejé la prueba de embarazo en el cesto de basura. Porque no le diría nada y esperaba que esa fuera una prueba suficiente como para saber qué pasaba. Fui a mi cuarto y tome mis maletas que una vez me llevaron de ida y vuelta de tantos lugares hermosos que había conocido pero que ahora me llevarían y jamás volvería. Las llené con toda mi ropa y cuando no pude meter más fui a la cocina por bolsas negras, bolsa tras bolsa fui llenando mi coche y vaciando el departamento que había compartido con Emmett. No me llevó mucho tiempo terminar y mas porque la casa era de Emmett y yo no tenía nada más que mi ropa y artículos personales. Además de que él no me dejaba pagar ningún mueble y yo era la encargada de comprar la comida mientras que él pagaba el resto.

Así que le di una última vuelta a la casa y salí dejando las llaves en el portallaves junto a la entrada, sería como otra nota.

Mis padres habían muerto hace años y después mi abuela con la que me había quedado después de su muerte. Así que solamente tenía una tía a la que de vez en cuando le habló para hacerle saber que estoy bien. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Le llame para decirle que había dejado a Emmett y me iría de su casa, ella al instante me ofreció su casa y me fui con ella. Solo sería unos días mientras volvía a tener mi departamento en Firth Ave. frente a Central Park. Una de las cosas por las cuales agradecer que Emmett jamás visito a mi tía porque, así no le vería la cara y no molestaría en su casa.

Mi primo Edward se encontraba de visita cuando llegué, no sé que habrá visto en mi cara pero vino a abrazarme inmediatamente. Era bueno tener un hombro en el que llorar pero era mi primo y nosotros no teníamos esa cercanía, así que me aleje de él y le pedí que me ayudara a meter mis cosas. Él apretó mi hombro y salió de la casa, me dirigí a la sala dónde se veía que estaba mi tía. Ella se levantó al verme y vino a abrazarme, deje que el dolor y los sentimientos fluyeran, mi tía me abrazó fuertemente acariciando mi espalda para confortarme.

Después de unos minutos cuando las lágrimas ya no salieron, ella se alejó de mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión.

—Cuéntame que pasó hija —soltó mi cara y tomó mis manos.

Tome aire y le conté mi reciente descubrimiento. Ella me interrumpió después de contarle que estaba embarazada, cuestionándome el hecho de que me salí de la casa sin contarle nada así que volví a tomar aire y relate la plática que había tenido con él.

—No lo puedo creer… él no se veía así de patán… pero aun así no concuerdo contigo… deberías de decirle que quedaste embarazada pero que no piensas pedirle nada a él y que le agradezcas por los buenos momentos que pasaron.

—Pero tía, no quiero que me mire con desprecio, prefiero recordarlo con su amplia sonrisa en la que se le marcan los hoyuelos, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama y recordando aquel día en Times Square.

—Yo pienso diferente a ti pero es tu decisión —soltó mis manos y se levantó.

— Es lo mejor… —susurre para mí misma levantándome para seguirla a donde iba.

—Te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes… al parecer Edward conoció a la mamá de una paciente suya y ahora están saliendo mucho…

Siguió hablando pero deje de prestarle atención. Si bien estaba feliz porque por fin alguien salía con mi primo desadaptado, también sentía un poco de envidia porque Edward ansiaba tener una familia y ahora la había conseguido sin haber embarazado a la chica.

Así que después de instalarme comencé a hacer planes para mi vida de ese momento en adelante. Tía Esme me había dicho que ella podía hacerse cargo de mi bebé por las mañanas mientras iba a trabajar, así que las mañanas ya las tenía cubiertas pero faltaban las tardes en las que no llegaría por mi trabajo, la primera cosa que anote en la lista de pendientes "Buscar una niñera decente". Poco a poco las ideas fueron fluyendo en mi cabeza desde pañales biodegradables hasta el asiento para el coche.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que oscureció. Mire el reloj del escritorio.

—Ya ah de haber llegado al departamento… —suspire cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio y recargando la cabeza sobre ellos.

—Rose… —Edward habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa… —no me moví de mi lugar solamente gire mi cara.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó entrando en mi cuarto hasta el escritorio en el que yo estaba y se recargó en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar reírme de tonta que era su pregunta y al parecer lo notó.

—Ok… mala pregunta… rectifico… ¿Estarás bien?

—Tardaré en acostumbrarme pero supongo que si… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Ya has ido a ver a un ginecólogo? —preguntó levantando las cejas.

—No… —me le quede viendo y él comenzó a reírse.

—Mañana temprano iras conmigo… —me alboroto en cabello— tal vez te estás apresurando y lo único que tengas es que estás estresada.

—Si estoy embarazada… tengo tres semanas de retraso y soy muy regular…

—Está bien doctora Rosalie… creeré su diagnostico pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda pedir una segunda opinión.

—No te burles… —intente alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero él se movió rápido.

—Vamos… es hora de cenar…

Iba a decir que no tenía hambre pero su mirada de advertencia me hizo levantarme y bajar junto con él.

Esme nos sirvió unas enchiladas y me quede viendo el plato. Recordaba cómo le preparaba las suyas a Emmett que no me di cuenta de lo avanzada que iba la plática entre Esme y Edward. Así que no participe durante el resto de la cena.

Terminamos de cenar y le ayude a Esme con los trastes mientras que Edward iba a ver un rato la televisión. Después de unas horas comenzó a darme sueño y me despedí de mi familia para arreglarme y dormir.

Mientras buscaba algo de ropa encendí mi celular para ver si alguien me había llamado por trabajo pero solo encontré llamadas y muchos mensajes de Emmett.

Todos me preguntaban dónde estaba, que si me había pasado algo, que no lo preocupara y que me comunicara con él. No tuve valor para llamarle así que solo le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba bien y que dejara de preocuparse. No le di más explicaciones porque sabía que él estaría buscándome pero no podía verlo a la cara sin recordar el accidente fortuito que había ocasionado.

Esa noche apenas y pude pegar él ojo. Me faltaba mi gran oso-hombre para dormir abrazada a él. No pude remplazarlo con almohadas ni peluches, él era irremplazable y eso era lo que más me dolía.

**oOo**

Los días fueron pasando y Edward seguía entusiasmado por Bella, pero ella era muy tímida y no había querido ir a comer a la casa. Por lo que sabía era que tenía una hija de siete años y era muy parecida a ella. Bella era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro como el chocolate y su piel era pálida casi como la de Edward. Y con razón si ella era maestra de primaria y se la pasaba toda la mañana en el aula.

Lo más difícil de todo fueron las mañanas de ascos y mareos. Junto con los antojos. Esos seguían siendo los peores porque se me venía cada cosa a la mente como batido de fresa con papas a la francesa.

Así que al salir de trabajar pasé por un combo de hamburguesa y papas con batido de fresas y me los comí ahí mismo. Después de camino a la casa de tía Esme pasé junto al mercado y se me antojaron las frambuesas que vendían. Así que me detuve a comprar.

—¿Sabe que va ser? —escuche la voz de una pequeña a mi lado, voltee a ver para comprobar si era a mí a la que se dirigía y efectivamente era yo.

Me reí por su gesto.

—Niño… —puse mi mano encima de mi vientre de siete meses.

—¿Puedo poner mi mano sobre su panza? —pidió la pequeña de cabello castaño.

—Claro… —tome su mano que dudaba en ponerse encima y la puse yo misma.

—Le eh pedido a mi mamá un hermanito pero ella siempre decía que no era así de sencillo como encargarlos de París… ahora tiene un novio… espero que se case con ella y me den un hermanito… por… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque mi bebé se movió— Wow… —sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa lo que me conmovió mucho.

—Renesmee… —escuche la voz de una mujer, la pequeña dejo caer su mano y volteo a ver en dirección a la mujer, supuse que era su madre— deja de… —ella se me quedó viendo sorprendida e incluso se abrió un poco su boca.

—¿Qué sucede? —me había quedado extrañada de que la chica me viera así pero en cuanto escuche esas palabras mis ojos viajaron a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Era él.

_Ahora tiene un novio… espero que se case con ella y me den un hermanito…_

Esas palabras golpearon en mi cabeza como una bala de cañón.

Él era el novio de esa mujer castaña mamá de la niña, él me había olvidado y me había cambiado por una chica castaña.

¿Qué las castañas son las nuevas rubias? ¿Por qué todo mundo esta fijándose en chicas castañas?

¿Qué no quería tener hijos?

Pero si ahora estaba con una mujer que tenía una hija, lo que la haría su hijastra. Una hija… de la clase de niño que jamás quería tener.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero alcance a ver que él llevaba su mirada de mi vientre abultado a la cara.

Sabía que seguía después, así que me gire y comencé a caminar lo más pronto que pude alejándome de su rechazo y de su hostilidad hacia mí y mi pequeño.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**¿Qué les pareció el patanazo de Emmett? Yo lo ame, como siempre lo hago… sea como sea Emmett es Emmett y así lo amo… jajaja**

**Ahora bien… si seguiré la historia pero no prometo más de tres o cinco capítulos… ¿sale? Porque pensaba dejarla así con final abierto pero no es justo para ustedes… así que las espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Ahora espero que me dejen saber de nuevo que pensaron de esta historia y cuento con ustedes y sus hermosos reviews…**

**Ya saben que las quiero y espero verlas pronto en alguna de mis historias.**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicais!**

**Pues como ya vieron si la voy a seguir… así que les agradezco a:**

**Paz Cullen**,** daría**,**crematlv19**,** NANAko**,** Christensen**,**Serena Princesita Hale**,**Cris Cullen Black**, **marjhoncullen**,**Dreamy Cullen****, ****Nessie Cullen Jazz****,** **Maria Carlie Cullen****, ****Angie Muffiin****, ****Paulinita Rathbone****, ****.****,** **Dnisse**** y kate**

**Por sus reviews y su entusiasmo que me hizo seguir un poco más la historia de estos dos inseparables, esplendidos y amorosos personajes!**

**Ahora… ¿se preguntaron porque Emmett es así? Pues este capítulo despejara muchas dudas acerca de él.**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Embarazada por Accidente ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 2 -**

_**Emmett**_

El día por fin había terminado y podía ir a casa con mi ángel.

Este día cumpliríamos seis años de conocernos… fue un día en Times Square, el día había estado soleado pero repentinamente se había nublado, ella llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes, sin nada más que su bolso.

Cuando comenzó a llover ella corrió a cubrirse de la lluvia y el único lugar que le quedaba cerca era en la acera por donde yo estaba, ella había comenzado a temblar del frio. Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi abrigo junto con una taza de chocolate caliente para que se le quitara el frio.

Ella sonrió y acepto mi invitación. Desde ese día no me separe de ella, la había llevado a su casa y lo habíamos hecho un par de veces antes de dormir, me había despertado temprano para ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa para ir a trabajar. Y al terminar mi día le llame para salir, ella acepto con gusto y esa misma noche le pedí que fuera mi novia, que aunque sonaba anticuado a ella le emociono mucho la idea.

Y era inmensamente feliz con ella, le había propuesto irnos a vivir juntos después de tres meses de andar, ella al principio estuvo renuente pero termine convenciéndola. Y así fue como la traje a mi departamento y comenzamos una larga temporada juntos.

Salí del trabajo y pase a comprarle un ramo de rosas rojas para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba y que quería estar el resto de mi vida con ella. Así es le había comprado un anillo de oro blando y un diamante pequeño, era una pequeña fortuna que lo valía.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en la nariz, termine destornudando.

—Y yo que quería hacer una entrada silenciosa —me queje mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, ella no apareció como siempre lo hacía e incluso no había cena que compartir.

Me extrañe y fui a revisar el departamento, cuarto por cuarto pero no había nada inusual. Así que tome mi celular y marque pero su teléfono estaba apagado, le deje un mensaje de voz preguntándole donde estaba y que se comunicara conmigo.

Lo sentía mucho pero yo me moría de hambre, me prepare algo rápido y me lo comí igual de rápido.

Había pasado una hora y todavía no había noticias de ella. Comencé a marcar a los hospitales cercanos, a las cárceles e incluso a la morgue pero nada, no tenían noticias de ella por ninguna parte. Volví a intentar en su celular, deje muchos mensajes pero ninguno fue contestado al instante.

Deje el teléfono en la mesa de la sala y mi mirada fue a dar al portallaves al lado de la puerta. Ahí estaba como burlándose de mi, el molesto llavero de gato sonriente que Rose adoraba y que yo tenía que soportar.

Me levante rápidamente y fui a tomar las llaves, como para comprobar que eran realmente de ella pero claro que eran de ellas.

—¿Por qué las dejo aquí adentro?

Comencé a pensar las diferentes situaciones que pudieron pasar para dejar las llaves adentro de la casa. Entonces recordé que tenía una tía… Esme al parecer. Probablemente ella se había puesto mal y Rose había salido corriendo para ir a verla.

—Si eso pasó —dije convencido.

Llevaba las llaves en las manos cuando comencé a hacer memoria de la última semana. Después de la plática que había tenido con ella, su actitud había sido diferente. Ella había estado más distante e incluso había olvidado nuestro aniversario de vivir juntos. No me había molestado por eso pero si me había extrañado porque ella era la primera en recordarme las festividades.

Entonces una idea se me vino a la mente.

"Te abandono" habló mi conciencia.

—Eso no puede ser posible —deje caer las llaves y fui corriendo a nuestro cuarto.

Ya lo había abierto pero no había visto nada inusual, todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado en la mañana, salvo que sus tacones ya no estaban regados por el piso. Corrí a su closet y estaba vacío, e incluso sus películas románticas que escondía ahí para que mis amigos no las vieran cuando vinieran a ver los partidos.

Me dirigí al baño pero tampoco estaban sus artículos de limpieza personal, ni el shampoo que usaba ni nada.

Con mis pies temblando logré llegar al cuarto. Solté un grito maldiciendo cuando sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo.

Ella se había ido sin decirme nada, incluso había cosas que le molestaban que hacía y ella siempre me lo hacía saber, ¿Por qué algo como, ya no siento nada por ti, no salió de sus labios? Ella no era de las mujeres que se quedaban cayadas y aceptaban las cosas como iban.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar pero era mi amigo Jasper, no le conteste y arroje el teléfono al espejo del tocador donde ella se sentaba a arreglarse. Tiré todo lo que se me cruzó en el camino a la sala donde tenía mis botellas.

Sabía que la bebida no era la respuesta pero ayudaba en los momentos de pena. La primera botella se termino y seguí con otra.

Comencé a pensar en cuales habían sido las razones por las que me había dejado cuando me dormí abrazando la botella, no era como dormir con Rose entre los brazos aunque no se comparaba, ella era irremplazable.

Me desperté cuando sentí el sol en la cara, sobresaltado brinque del sillón y mire el reloj, tenia media hora para llegar al trabajo, así que entre el baño y me arregle en menos de quince minutos. Saliendo a tiempo para llegar a mí trabajo.

**oOo**

Los días fueron pasando y seguía sin tener noticias de ella, así que un día se me ocurrió ir a buscarla a su trabajo. Ella no me vio pero se veía muy demacrada, con ojeras y su piel pálida.

—Si está sufriendo… ¿entonces por qué se fue? —pregunte con amargura.

Me iba a acercar a Rose pero ella medio sonrió a alguien. Mi mirada siguió la suya y ahí había un chico de cabello cobrizo que la abrazó y después la ayudo a subir al coche.

Me había cambiado por un tipo larguirucho y sin chiste. Eso era algo que no le perdonaría.

Regrese a casa porque igual y había pedido permiso en el trabajo para faltar. No pueden imaginarse como me sentí en ese momento de verla en los brazos de otro hombre y ver porque tan poca cosa me había cambiado.

Bien, si ella me había olvidado tan rápidamente, yo también podía.

Llegue a la casa y comencé a recoger las cosas que había dejado regado en la sala, ya iba siendo hora de levantarme. Levante una de mis playeras y encontré el llavero del gato sonriente, lo apreté en la palma de mi mano y después lo avente a la puerta.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, me quede extrañado por que alguien llegara a verme. Pero entonces albergue esperanzas, corrí a la puerta y abrí. Pero no era Rose, era una chica castaña retorciendo algo entre sus manos.

—H-hola… —saludó.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunté mirándola extrañado.

—E-es que… eres mi medio hermano… —dijo apenada con la cabeza gacha, pero no alcance a escucharla bien.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Mi padre tuvo una aventura con tu mamá… él supo que quedó embarazada pero cuando le dijo que la ayudaría ella dijo que te abortaría… pero… bueno… tu mejor que nadie conoce la historia…

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Mi padre murió hace unos días y encontré su diario… después de leerlo fui a Jersey y ellos me dieron tu nombre… fue un trabajo encontrarte… —respiro terminando de hablar.

—¿Y?

—No creas que vengo a pedirte dinero o algo así… es solo que jamás tuve un hermano y veo a mi novio con su prima que es lo más cercano que tiene a una hermana y me dio gusto saber que podía tener un lazo así con alguien.

—Oye… yo te eh visto antes… —dije mirándola detenidamente— pasa…

—¿Tienes hijos? —pregunto emocionada.

—No… no quisiera… —reí burlonamente.

—Qué pena… Renesmee esperaba tener primos…

—¿Tienes una hija?

—Tiene siete años… —se mordió el labio.

—Bueno… al menos ya esta grande.

—Si… —volteo a ver por todos lados.

—Siento el desorden… —me disculpe.

—Descuida mi hija deja peores… ¿Tienes problemas con tu empleada domestica?

—No, no tengo… lo que pasa que no han sido unos días muy buenos para mí…

—¿Necesitas hablar?

—No… —me apresure a decir— quisiera… —tome aire mientras pensaba que decirle— saber cosas de tu papá…

—Charlie… —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cómo era Charlie?

—Bueno… —tomo aire y comenzó a contarme su forma de ser, desde que hacia cuando estaba enojado hasta como sabía que sus padres habían tenido una buena noche. Seguido de anécdotas divertidas que me hizo sentirme un poco celoso.

Y recordaba con arrepentimiento todas las mentiras que le había dicho a Rose. Ella creía que mi infancia había sido buena como la suya, pero es que al estarme preguntando por mi infancia no quise manchar mi imagen contándole que había sido un indeseado y que mi madre me abandono al nacer en la puerta del primer orfanato que vio. Pasando de familia en familia hasta que dejaron de adoptarme y cuando cumplí dieciocho años salí del orfanato para trabajar y pagarme mis estudios de arquitecto.

**oOo**

Poco a poco me fui haciendo más cercano a Bella y su hija Nessie como yo le decía. Había veces en las que Bella no podía ir a recogerla al colegio y me pedía de favor que yo lo hiciera, así que pasábamos a tomar un helado y después la llevaba a su casa.

En esa ocasión habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas para que Bella me preparara un pastel de cumpleaños que era en unos días.

—¿Está bien fresas? —pregunto mi hermana tomando una y enseñándomela.

—No —negué con la cabeza recordando que eran las favoritas de Rose— mejor de chocolate…

—Claro ¿y tener a Nessie toda la noche dándome lata? —al principio le molestaba que le dijera Nessie pero con el paso de los meses ella comenzó a llamarle igual.

—Es chocolate no es café demonios —dije frustrado.

—Pareces un niño —por extraña razón lo dijo igual que Rose. Demonios todavía me dolía recordarla.

—Discúlpeme señora… ¿Qué vio Edward en ti? —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé… tal vez fue… —bajo la mirada y al parecer se le perdió algo— ¿Oye y Nessie? —comenzamos a buscarla con la mirada pero no se veía entre tanta gente, regresé unos pasos del camino que habíamos recorrido mientras que Bella siguió avanzando.

No la veía por ninguna parte y comenzaba a alarmarme.

—Renesmee —escuche que Bella le habló así que fui a donde se escuchó.

Vi a la espalda de Bella y ella se había quedado congelada viendo a donde estaba Renesmee.

—¿Qué sucede? —vi a donde Bella veía y no pude creer lo que veía.

Era Rose… después de varios meses sin verla y muchas ocasiones en las que no salí para no topármela, ahora después de siete meses la encontraba. Pero no me esperaba verla así, con una panza y vestido de maternidad.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verme, lo que me hizo sentir mal aunque ya no estuviéramos juntos. Ella bajo la cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas mientras se daba vuelta y salía de ahí.

Quería ir tras ella, pero ella estaba embarazada y probablemente del tipo con él que la había visto hace meses.

—La prueba de embarazo… —escuche decir a Bella.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido.

—El día cuando te encontré… ¿recuerdas que te ayude a limpiar tu casa? —asentí— en la bolsa se transparentaba una prueba de embarazo… pensé que era de la esposa de tu amigo porque no había indicios de alguien viviendo contigo… después me contaste de Rose… pero no recordaba lo que había visto hasta ahora… —habló con desesperación.

—No te entiendo —sacudí la cabeza.

—Rose te abandono porque estaba embarazada de ti… —gritó alarmada.

Entonces sentí como un gran balde de agua fría caía sobre mí.

Rose estaba esperando un hijo o hija mío… y yo le había dicho que no quería tener hijos…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Yeah! ¿Qué les pareció? Revelador no?**

**Jajaja… esto es lo que se me vino a la mente mientras escribía el primer capítulo… pero a partir de aquí quedo en blanco así que no se desesperen si tardo en actualizar.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y también verlas en el próximo capítulo!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicas!**

**Siento la tardanza pero ustedes sabrán… cuando una va creciendo tiene otras responsabilidades… y esas por ahora son trabajar para conseguir dinero… si… tal vez ustedes pensaran… ¿Por qué trabaja si es buena escribiendo? Lo sé… soy buena pero no a un nivel de best-seller… por desgracia esta es la vida real y tenemos que afrontarnos a ella…**

**Así que le agradezco a las chicas que también se dieron un tiempito para leerme…**

**Paulinita Rathbone****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****Maria Carlie Cullen****, ****MICULL****, ****.****, ****crematlv19****, ****PameHaleMcCarthyCullen****, ****Dnisse****, ****Paz Cullen, Nelita Cullen Hale, supattinsondecullen**

**Así que sin más les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta conmovedora historia… Enjoy It!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Embarazada por Accidente ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 3 -**

_**Rosalie**_

Seguí avanzando sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas de poco a poco iban empañando mi vista y yo las limpiaba para ver donde caminaba.

Iba a cruzar la calle cuando un fuerte brazo me jaló y en el mismo movimiento me acercó a su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el claxon de un coche.

—¿Quieres fijarte por donde caminas? —escuché su voz. No había volteado a ver quién me había ayudado pero cuando escuche su voz, levante la vista y la mirada de Emmett estaba entre preocupada y molesta.

—¿Q-que haces? —traté de alejarme de él pero sus brazos me envolvieron mas fuerte apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Había soñado tantos meses con volverlo a abrazar que cuando hizo eso no pude evitar envolver mis manos en su cintura. Ese acto me conmovió mucho y aunado con las hormonas solté a llorar.

—Rose… —su voz estaba ronca lo que me extrañó, levanté la mirada y él también había estado llorando. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos— por favor… dime que es mío…

Había un tono de suplica en su petición, como esperando que no fuera de alguien más, como si repentinamente hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a los hijos.

—¿P-por qué? —exigí saber aun con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

—Porque no soportaría pensar que alguien más haya hecho tu sueño realidad… porque eh pasado largas noches sin dormir pensando en ti… porque… si fuera mío lo o la amaría tanto como a ti… porque fui un estúpido que no vi a tiempo lo que pasaba… porque… —en ese momento se quedo cayado y volteo a ver a mi vientre— se movió… —su cara de sorpresa y su tonta sonrisa me hizo reír un poco.

—Suele moverse mucho… —tomé su mano y la puse sobre donde se movía el bebé, mire cómo veía el vientre abultado, su cara ahora reflejaba emoción— es un pequeño jugador de Rugby —lo dije porque era el deporte que Emmett jugaba en la universidad.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó abriendo mas los ojos y ampliando su sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza—. Y si es tuyo… —nuevamente solté en llanto y él me abrazo.

_**Emmett**_

Me había quedado pensando lo que me había dicho Bella y de no haber sido por ella no hubiera corrido tras Rose. Lo cual agradecía porque no me hubiera perdonado que algo le hubiera pasado de no haberla detenido.

Permanecimos abrazados un largo rato, yo estaba más que feliz por tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y ya no quería apartarla de mí ni un momento más.

—Wow… un bebé… —dije emocionado apretándola más a mí— necesitaremos una casa… —la tome de los hombros y la mire detenidamente— el departamento nos quedara pequeño… —hice un gesto pero ella seguía mirándome en los ojos como queriendo encontrar algo.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó con voz temblorosa poniendo sus manos en mis brazos.

—¿Lo de la casa? Claro nena… —pero entonces caí en cuenta de que eso no dependía de mi— eso si puedes perdonarme…

—Los dos tuvimos la culpa… y yo también me disculpo por haberte dejado así como así…

—Ok… ahora que las cosas están claras y que yo te disculpo y tú me perdonas… —la solté y me quité la cadena que llevaba debajo de mi ropa. Rose se me quedo viendo confundida pero entonces su mirada se enfoco en lo que colgaba de mi cadena.

Saqué el anillo que llevaba y lo coloqué a la altura de su mirada.

—Pensaba dártelo hace unos meses… pero después te fuiste… lo compre para ti… —tomé su mano y le coloqué el anillo— siempre ha sido para ti y no estoy preguntándote que si quieres casarte conmigo… porque sé cuál es tu respuesta…

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro y después me abrazó.

—Siempre sería si… —la apreté contra mí y besé su cabeza.

Alguien aclaró la garanta detrás de nosotros y voltee a ver quién era. Bella y Renesmee me miraban con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah nena… tengo a alguien que presentarte… —pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y la giré para que las viera— ella es mi media hermana Bella y mi sobrina Renesmee.

Ella primero abrió los ojos de sorpresa y después se puso a reír como loca.

—Eres Bella… —ella se separo de mi y fue a abrazarla— es un gusto por fin conocerte… —dijo todavía abrazándola— bueno… conocerlas… —dejó de abrazar a Bella y abrazó a mi sobrina.

—¿Emmett te conto de mi? —preguntó extrañada.

—No…

—¿Rose? —escuche la voz de alguien detrás de nosotros, todos volteamos a ver y era el mismo tipo de cabello cobrizo estaba hablando desde su coche.

—Edward —dijeron Rose y Bella al mismo tiempo. El tipo bajó del coche y se quedó viendo a las mujeres y después se centró en mí.

—Como acabas de escuchar… soy Edward —se presentó el tipo.

—Emmett —le estreche la mano.

—Tan oportuno como siempre primo… —dijo Rose con sarcasmo— sino vengo y busco a Bella tu nunca me la presentas… ¿verdad?

La conversación siguió pero yo me sentía pésimo al pensar que Rose me estaba cambiando por el novio de Bella que a la vez era el primo de Rose.

—¿Emmett? —volví a la realidad y Rose me tomaba de las manos.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender nada, voltee a ver y Bella ya se estaba subiendo al coche de Edward.

—Sé que esto te va a incomodar pero si esperas que me case contigo tienes que ir a conocer a mi tía…

No la deje continuar y la callé con un beso.

—No era por sentirme incomodo Rose… —le tomé la mano y besé su dorso— cuando terminemos con tu tía tenemos que hablar.

_**Rosalie**_

No me gustaba como sonaba eso pero lo mejor era que ya estaba de nuevo junto a él. Y no sólo estar juntos de nuevo sino que ahora hasta me había pedido matrimonio.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta donde él había dejado su Jeep.

—Creo que tendré que cambiar de coche… —él me ayudo a subir a su coche.

Le sonreí cuando estuve arriba y él me besó ligeramente y caminó al otro lado para conducir. Le fui diciendo como llegar a casa de mi tía. Él parecía nervioso con cada cuadra que nos acercamos.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté apretando su brazo.

—¿Y si me detesta? —preguntó volteándome a ver rápidamente y después a la carretera.

No pude evitar reírme.

—A ella no le gusto que te dejara… claro que le conté todo y te detestó al principio pero…

—¿Qué le contaste exactamente? —redujo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera.

—¿Qué me fui del departamento porque pensé que no querrías al bebé? —hice un gesto y él asintió con la cabeza para después recargarse sobre sus brazos que había cruzado encima del volante.

—Me hiciste parecer como un patán… —me volteo a ver con un gesto herido.

—Lo siento… es lo que pensaba que pensabas… digo… todas las pruebas demostraban eso… ¿Qué no odiabas a Juno? ¿O la película esa de las porristas que asaltan un banco para tener dinero para la capitana porque estaba embarazada? —claro que no le estaba reclamando y trate de que no sonara como reclamo y fue más como una especie de recordatorio burlón.

—Pensaba dejar para después esta charla pero creo que no se puede… —movió una mano para apagar el coche.

—¿Qué charla? —nuevamente ese tono en su voz no me gustaba nada.

—¿Te imaginas porque detesto ese tipo de películas?

—La verdad… ¿Por qué no te gusta que las mujeres traigan al mundo a pequeños que no son esperados y que probablemente sufrirán?

—Más o menos… —me quedé esperando que dijera algo más pero parecía que hablar de ese tema le costaba trabajo.

—Emmett… —lo tomé de las mano— sé que esto es importante por cómo actúas… no hay presiones… podemos hablar después de esto… tu tranquilo… —baje mi cabeza hasta donde nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y besé el dorso de su mano.

—No nena… tenemos que hablar de eso antes que sigamos avanzando… y temo que cambies de opinión cuando terminemos de hablar…

—No me asustes Emmett…

—No es lo que pretendo hacer pero sólo quiero que sepas la verdad… —esta vez movió las manos para que el sujetara las mías entre las suyas, tomó aire y se acomodo en el asiento— la razón por la que deteste esas películas es porque me recuerdan mi pasado… o más bien lo que pudo haber pasado mi madre cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de mi… —iba a decir algo pero el negó con la cabeza lo que interprete como una señal de cállate y espera a que termine— te he mentido en estos últimos… seis años… yo nunca conocí a mis padres… crecí… en un orfanato… —eso si no me lo esperaba pero él estaba hablando y si se estaba abriendo a mi no lo iba detener, no por ahora— lo siento ¿si…? —sus lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas— es solo que tú me contaste lo perfecta que era tu vida, con tus padres y tu familia hasta que tuvieron el accidente… al principio no lo vi como algo malo porque pensaba que no nos volveríamos a ver pero después de esa noche ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos…

—¿Por qué no me contaste entonces al día siguiente la verdad? ¿Por qué esperar seis años para decírmelo? —solté una de mis manos y la levante a su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Por estúpido… —hizo un gesto y me contagió la risa.

—Cuéntame todo… —volví a tomar sus manos— quiero saber quién es el hombre al que amo… y si es el mismo… no habrá cambiado nada… pero sino…

—Yo soy el mismo… —apretó mis manos— todo lo que te he dicho, todo lo que hemos pasado, todo… salvo mis orígenes, han sido verdad… es solo que no quería que te alejaras de mi… no quería que me vieras con lastima cuando te contara mi infancia… tú no…

—No te hubiera mirado diferente… hasta ese punto los dos éramos huérfanos… somos iguales…

—Tu mamá no te abandono en un orfanato cuando tenías horas de nacida… —mis ojos se hicieron grandes de la sorpresa, no me imaginaba cuan pronto se habían desecho de él— crecí siendo molestado por los niños mas grandes pero cuando fui creciendo más que ellos me dejaron en paz, sabía que no debería de causar problemas porque terminaría durmiendo en el cuarto de castigos así que aguante palizas y no dije nada para que no me llevaran ahí… tenía un amigo… el único que tuve en esos momentos… lo salvé de ir al cuarto de castigos cuando un chico lo quería golpear… terminé yendo en su lugar —medio sonrió al recordarlo— desde ese día fue como mi mano derecha… Jasper… —lo recordaba, lo había visto muchas veces en nuestro departamento e incluso ahora recordaba como Emmett lo había golpeado en las costillas con el codo cuando yo le pregunte donde se habían conocido y él había comenzado a decir que en el orfanato pero Emmett dijo que en el trabajo y no sé porque jamás sospeche si Jasper era chef y Emmett era arquitecto— entre los dos nos quitábamos a los pesados de encima… lo que nos hacia ir a ambos al cuarto de castigos… pasábamos frio y hambre pero terminamos haciéndonos amigos de las ratas… —Emmett se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado— así fue hasta que nos dejaron salir y valernos por nosotros mismos… teníamos los conocimientos básicos pero no sabíamos nada de cómo usar en dinero… —rio al recordarlo— recuerdo que a la cacera le dimos dinero y nos regaño porque no era el dinero suficiente… ella fue nuestra maestra en el mundo real… después de eso hicimos la preparatoria abierta para después poder entrar a la universidad… de ahí en adelante lo conoces todo… que jugué rugby para tener una beca pero al mismo tiempo trabajaba… salí con unas cuantas chicas pero cuando les contaba eso me miraban con lastima y algunas se iban, otras me trataban como si fuera un desahuciado… no quería que tú me vieras de esa forma… quería que me quisieras por lo que era y no que me tuvieras lastima por haber sido un chico sin padres y sin amor…

—Yo me enamoré de ti por quien eres… —puse un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando— te daré una familia… una que te quiera para que no tengas que volver a sentirte solo —tome su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre y como si el pequeño afirmara lo que decía se movió dentro de mi— nosotros te querremos… y ahora si jamás de abandonaremos… —no pude evitar sonreír en disculpa por haberlo dejado.

—Te amo Rose… —se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente sin llegar a profundizarlo porque me abrazo fuertemente.

—Yo también Emmett —hablé sobre su hombro.

Pasaron unos segundos y se separó de mí.

—Ahora me siento más ligero… —dejó caer sus hombros— pero no quiero llegar con las manos vacías a ver a tu tía… ¿Se te antoja un pastel? —señaló a una pastelería que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

—De chocolate… —me quité el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ok… vamos… —él se bajo del coche y espere a que me ayudara a bajar.

_**Emmett**_

Realmente no me esperaba que Rose tomara las cosas con tanta calma, digo no esperaba que armara un escándalo por eso pero si me esperaba que me abandonara por mentirle.

Tras elegir un pastel de chocolate y junto con una pequeña tarta que se le había antojado a Rose, fuimos a la casa de su tía. Era lo más cercano a una madre para ella en esos momentos así que tenía que esforzarme por quedar bien con ella y de pasada pedirle la mano de su sobrina.

—Le vas a encantar así como eres… no tienes que esforzarte tanto —Rose rodó los ojos cuando llegamos a la puerta.

—¿Estás segura? —eso no ayudaba mucho.

—Completamente.

—Ah… —una inhalación de sorpresa me hizo voltear, era la tía de Rose, ella tenía el cabello color caramelo y era un poco mayor aunque no se le notaba mucho— Edward me dijo que me traías una sorpresa pero jamás me imaginé que fuera una tan grande… —volteó a verme sorprendida.

—Buenas… —estaba por presentarme pero Rose interrumpió.

—Nos encontramos en el mercado… y él… —Rose levantó la mano y le enseñó el anillo.

—¡Ay dios! —ella tomó la mano de Rose y miró el anillo— ok… tienes puntos extras por eso… soy Esme…

—Emmett… es un gusto conocerla por fin… —desocupe una de mis manos para estrechar su mano.

—Lo mismo digo… pero tengo una duda… y te pregunto antes de que se me olvide o antes de que me caigas mejor… ¿Por qué que no la buscaste?

—Esme —se quejó Rose.

—No Rose, eso es importante… —la regañó— ¿Qué no querías que te buscara?

—Sólo en ocasiones… —entonces volteó a verme— te imaginaba siguiéndome del trabajo a aquí para después exigirme explicaciones —me dijo mirándome a los ojos un poco avergonzada.

—Lo iba a hacer… —hice un gesto— pero vi que corrías a los brazos de Edward y pensé otras cosas…

—Él es su primo…

—Eso yo no lo sabía señora… —traté de no exasperarme— como usted recordara estaba muy renuente de conocer a su familia…

—Bueno ya… dejemos eso en el pasado… ahora… tía Esme… Emmett trajo un pastel de los que te gusta… —señalo a mis manos de nuevo desviando la conversación de algo mas cerio.

—Justamente estaba pensando en por uno —Esme se apresuro a quitármelo de las manos— pasen… siéntete como en casa Emmett —dijo de camino a la que supuse era la cocina.

Después de ese incomodo momento ya todo estuvo tranquilo, Esme comenzó a hacerme preguntas de mi vida y estas cosas, sólo que esta vez hablé con toda la sinceridad que tenía. Se tocó el tema de la pedida de mano y ella estuvo muy contenta de que le pidiera matrimonio a su sobrina, tanto que le dijo a Rose que ella la ayudaría con los planes de boda, pero claro… todo eso después del nacimiento del bebé.

—Ven… quiero enseñarte algo… —Rose me tomo de la mano y me jaló. No puse mucha resistencia y fui a donde ella me guiaba.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**No lo puedo creer… escribí un enorme párrafo… aunque es de dialogo ya voy progresando… xD**

**Otra cosa que no puedo creer es lo rápido que se está yendo esta historia…**

**Usualmente no lo dejo en números impares pero hare una excepción a eso… ahora lo hare de cuatro capítulos…**

**Así que el que sigue es el último de esta historia… y con el otro capítulo les dejare el summari de la historia que es algo parecida a esta pero con una variante… así que no coman ansias porque el próximo capítulo ya esta adelantado… un poco… jajaja**

**¿Les gusto como se reconciliaron esos dos? La verdad es que me quede pensando en varias formas de hacer que volvieran a estar juntos pero las demás eran más complicadas… espero no haberlas decepcionado y las espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**No se olviden de mis reviews… díganme si me merezco alguno?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicais!**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia!**

**La verdad es que tenia gran parte del capítulo ya terminado pero me hacía falta tiempo para terminarlo, ustedes saben o se imaginaran como son las cosas en la universidad… por suerte hoy comenzó mi maratónico puente de día de madres – día del maestro y tendré clases hasta el próximo miércoles…**

**Así que sin más que agregar las dejo para que lean este emocionante capitulo!**

**La verdad me encanto… y agradezco sus reviews a: supattinsondecullen**, **Paz Cullen**, **Serena Princesita Hale, Dnisse, Nelita Cullen Hale, ****keytani**** gracias chicais y espero que disfruten el capitulo!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Embarazada por Accidente ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 4 -**

_**Emmett**_

Subimos las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto al final del pasillo de ese piso.

No sabía porque me llevaba ahí hasta que ella abrió la puerta y un enorme cuarto apareció frente a mis ojos, era un cuarto decorado con diferentes paisajes en cada pared, en la que mayormente ocupaba el closet estaba pintado un prado sin ninguna flor pero si un árbol a lo lejos en un atardecer, en otra estaba pintada toda de verde pero un verde pálido marcado con las líneas del campo de juego. En otra solamente era azul y con nubes dibujadas, y en la última era la que se conectaba con el prado, era sólo la mitad de pared porque el resto era una enorme ventana que se extendía a lo largo de la pared.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo Rose emocionada.

—Fantástico nena pero…

—Sólo será el tiempo que nos tardemos en tener una casa para el bebé… —dijo despreocupada.

—No quiero vivir aquí con tu tía —lo dije en tono de berrinche y terminé haciendo un puchero.

—Olvidemos eso… ven… —me guió a la ventana donde había unos escalones ese lugar era perfecto para sentarse y así lo había arreglado Rose, tenía cojines que confinaban con las cortinas.

Yo me había sentado y ella había ido a un mueble donde comenzaban a haber libros para leerle al bebé, ella tomó uno grueso y regreso a donde yo estaba.

—Mes con mes he ido a revisiones médicas y me hacían ultrasonidos… —ella abrió el libro que había tomado y lo puso frente a mis ojos.

Sabía lo que era un ultrasonido, Bella me había enseñado los de Nessie aunque la pequeña se molesto cuando vio que yo los veía.

Uno a uno fui pasando las páginas donde el encabezado decía cada mes de gestación. El pequeño angelito iba creciendo y sus manitas y piecitos se hacían más definidos. Me sentía orgulloso de lo que habíamos hecho… aunque no había contribuido mucho en esos primeros meses.

—Al menos me queda un mes… —levante mi mano para limpiarme las lágrimas que me habían escurrido pero Rose tomo mi cara entre sus manos y con sus pulgares las limpió.

—No llores que me contagias… —sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Me acerque a ella y besé sus parpados aunque mi propósito era no hacerla llorar ella me abrazo fuertemente soltándose a llorar.

Habían sido muchas veces en las que había extrañado estar cerca de ella, incluso había pensado en ir a su trabajo y rogarle que dejara a ese hombre de cabello cobrizo y volviera conmigo pero mi orgullo me lo había impedido. Y ahora sabía que era lo que tuve que haber hecho en lugar de tratar de olvidarla.

Aun recordaba con vergüenza las veces en las que Jasper me sacaba de los bares contrabajos junto con su compañero Peter y me llevaban a casa a altas horas de la noche. Jasper siempre se iba diciéndome que ya hablara con ella porque no podía seguir así… como siempre no le hice caso…

Ahora de nuevo la tenía entre mis brazos, su delgado y frágil cuerpo me hacía sentir como su protector que la defendería de todo peligro.

—Hey —me quejé divertido cuando había sentido un golpe del bebé sobre mi costado.

—Está feliz de tenernos juntos…

—No, es una advertencia —me reí y ella de ladeó su cabeza al no entender— tranquilo campeón… esta vez los cuidare bien… —puse mi mano sombre el vientre de Rose y se volvió a mover.

Su armoniosa risa resonó por el cuarto.

—No puedo esperar a que vayamos al departamento —dije ansioso.

—Lo siento cariño… —negó con la cabeza conteniendo la risa— no hay forma de que vuelva allá que está en el piso… ay ya se me olvido… ¿Qué piso era? —preguntó con sarcasmo mientras le ponía su mano en el vientre como cuando alguien se la pone en la oreja para escuchar mejor pero como si ella se la estuviera poniendo al bebé.

—Ok… qué bueno que es fin de semana… —le di un beso y tomé mi celular.

—¿A quién vas a llamarle? —preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—A alguien que tendrá una casa para el lunes… —entrecerré los ojos, le lance un sonoroso beso y después centré mi atención al celular.

Alice era la esposa de Jasper y ella era una experta en esas cosas… bueno, ella había remodelado mi departamento cuando lo había comprado.

—Hola grandulón… —saludó animadamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Una emergencia… te veo en la agencia en media hora…

—Si lo dices en ese tono… tiene que ser una verdadera emergencia… ok… haya te vemos…

Ella colgó y yo voltee a ver a Rose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin cambiar su cara.

—Qué, que bueno que tenemos la tarde libre… —puse el álbum sobre su regazo— y no puedes ponerte a quejar porque no tendrás que caminar —la tomé de la espalda y las piernas y la levanté con cuidado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó riéndose.

—No me mal entiendas… es sólo que ya eh vivido de arrimado mucho tiempo y juré que jamás dormiría en una casa que no fuera la mía… o un hotel que yo pagara… pero ese juramento lo romperé sólo por un par de días… así que nos pasaremos el resto de la tarde buscando una casa —la besé ligeramente mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Poniéndolo de esa forma no me puedo quejar pero ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Porque cuando encontremos la casa perfecta tendremos que arreglarla a nuestro gusto…

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Edward, cuando volteé Bella, Nessie y Esme estaban ahí mirándonos como si fuéramos un par de locos.

—Emmett tiene prisa por conseguir una casa para nosotros… —vi como Rose rodaba los ojos mientras sobaba su vientre.

—¿Podemos ir? —preguntó Nessie. Entonces Rose me volteó a ver con la carita de gatito de Shrek.

—Ok… Bella… guíalos a la agencia de Alice… —me giré para la entrada y escuche un quejido de mi hermana. Voltee a verla y ella cambió su cara por una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué Bella puso esa cara? —preguntó Rose cuando la estaba subiendo al Jeep. No le conteste en ese instante sino hasta que subí al coche.

—Alice te caerá de maravilla… pero Bella prefiere evitarse los sermones sobre su forma de vestir…

—Ahora que lo pones de ese modo… no quería decírselo cuando apenas y la conozco pero la blusa que trae es espantosa… —vi como Rose hacia un gesto de repugnancia.

—Oye…

—Lo sé, lo siento pero te lo digo a ti que tú que ya me conoces y no a ella que puede odiarme en cuestión de segundos.

—No creo que llegue a odiarte… ella me hizo apartar mi dolor un poco… tu sabes cuándo…

—Sí, Edward trataba de hacer lo mismo pero siempre estaba encerrada en cuarto del bebé arreglándolo, así no podía hacer mucho.

—¿Tú sola arreglaste el cuarto del pequeño?

—Sí… desde que Vera se enteró que estaba embarazada me ha dejado menos trabajo… —se encogió de hombros.

Me quedé pensando un tiempo lo que dijo.

—Oye… nena yo… lo siento enserio…

—Emmett ya sé que si querías buscarme pero que pensaste que estaba con Edward… no tienes que recordarme eso… porque hace molestarme y ya no quiero estar enojada más tiempo —su mirada era suplicante.

—¿Por qué te ibas a enojar? —seguí conduciendo y sólo la volteaba a ver de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Crees que no me iba a enojar porque pensaras que te había cambiado de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué no te había dicho que te amaba las suficientes veces como para que no creyeras esa imagen que viste de mi abrazando a otro hombre que no fueras tu?

Iba a contestar pero escuche el claxon de Bella detrás y me di cuenta de que me había pasado unos metros.

Frené y después di vuelta en U para regresarme.

—No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora amor… —le dije estacionándome del otro lado de la calle frente a la agencia de bienes raíces de Alice— ya te pedí perdón por eso y créeme que me sentí como un imbécil cuando lo descubrí pero ahora quiero olvidar esos meses de sufrimiento… —me acerque a ella y acuné su cara en mi mano— quiero hacerte feliz… hacerlos… hacernos… —me acerqué a ella y junté nuestros labios.

—El bebé se está moviendo mucho… —se quejó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su vientre y yo hice lo mismo.

—Calma pequeño… se que estas feliz pero lastimas a tu mami…

—Como si eso fuera a calmarlo… —me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad— vamos necesito moverme para que él no se mueva…

Me apresuré a bajar del coche y ayudarla a bajar. Ella hacía gestos de incomodidad de vez en cuando mientras esperábamos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Nessie señalando el álbum que tenía en las manos y que había traído para mostrárselo a mi amigo y a su esposa.

—Las fotos de tu primito… —le dije mientras se lo dejaba a Bella y acompañaba a Rose a caminar.

—¿Segura que con esto se tranquiliza?

—Sí, creo que será un niño hiperactivo… y te advierto que serás tú quien lo perseguirá por toda la casa porque… —no siguió hablando porque soltó un gritito de dolor.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunte alarmado poniéndome frente a ella.

—Me duele —se tocaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

No lo pensé dos veces y la tome entre mis brazos.

—Vamos al hospital… —estaba por caminar al coche.

—No, sólo es una contracción… ahorita se me pasa… y si siguen entonces si tendremos que ir… pero tranquilo falta un mes para que nazca.

—¿Segura?

—Si amor… vamos… llévame de regreso con los chicos.

Regresamos a donde todos estaban esperando. La dejé en el piso y en ese mismo instante iba llegando el Mustang de Jasper.

Alice bajo como de rayo mientras Jasper terminaba de estacionar el coche. Rose se quedo sorprendida al verla.

—¿Ella es Alice? —preguntó por lo bajo mientras seguía mirándola.

—Sí, ¿Por qué…?

—Hola chicos —ella saludó animadamente a todos.

—Es tan… no del tipo que le gustaba a Jasper… —dijo confundida.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero ya la conocerás… —dije bajito para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme, levante la cabeza y le hice señas a Alice para que viniera— amor ella es Alice… Alice… ella es Rose, el amor de mi vida y la futura señora McCarty…

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Alice soltó a Nessie y se apresuro a abrazarla— espera… —se separó de Rose y se nos quedó viendo sorprendida— ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y ella esta…? ¿Y tu…? —soltó las preguntas una tras otras sin concluir.

—Cierto… necesitamos saber la historia completa —dijo Jasper abrazando por detrás a Alice.

—Entremos y les iremos contando… —notaba que Rose comenzaba a cansarse.

Mientras Alice abría su agencia de bienes raíces yo le iba contando algunos detalles de lo que pensé que había visto, aunque ya sabía una parte de la historia ahora le faltaba saber que con quien había visto a Rose era en realidad su primo. Y me recordó que ella tenía razón porque me había dicho que probablemente me confundí y que había sido sólo un amigo al que había abrazado.

Una vez dentro les contamos a todos como había sido que nos habíamos reconciliado, porque Edward y Bella tampoco sabían muy bien como había pasado todo.

—Y como se que no te puedes esperar… te traje fotos de tu sobrinito… —le dije nombrado a mi hijo como ella ya lo consideraba. Tome el álbum y se lo pasé a ella pero en ese momento Jasper le tomo ventaja y se lo arrebato de las manos.

—Oye… —se quejó Alice pero entonces ella se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás mientras veían ambos los ultrasonidos.

—¡La encontré! —Alice gritó repentinamente y salió corriendo. La verdad no recordaba mucho el lugar pero supuse que había ido a donde guardaba las carpetas de las casas que tenía por vender.

Regreso con un enorme libro abierto, su sonrisa era tan amplia que tenía miedo de que se quedara así.

—Miren… no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, el patio es muy espacioso… la alberca esta de mas por ahora… pero pueden cubrirla o ponerle protecciones hasta que el pequeño este lo suficientemente grande como para tomar clases de natación y sin contar los que vendrán después de él.

Me quede viendo el lugar, no tenía garaje pero eso se podía solucionar. La entrada principal estaba dividida en tres grandes ventanales, unos más en la sala y alrededor… lo que me decía que la iluminación era buena, en el segundo piso había más habitaciones y todas con ventanas pero estas con protecciones.

—Me gusta —escuche decir a Rose.

—Eso estaba pensando… mira podemos hacer un garaje en esta parte y hacer una casa del árbol aquí… —le fui señalando en las imágenes de la casa.

Así que poco a poco fueron saliendo ideas de los demás. Y al final todos se ofrecieron trabajar en la casa para tenerla en una semana porque era imposible tenerla en un fin de semana.

Lo que no me gustaba mucho pero que le iba a hacer, quería que Rose fuera feliz y aguantaría una semana viviendo en la casa de su tía sólo para estar con ella y no separarme nunca de ella.

**oOo**

Tal y como había pensado, la casa no había estado en una semana… sino en tres.

A pesar de pensar que era mala idea vivir en la casa de alguien más la tía de Rose no era como las otras personas con las que había vivido.

Para cuando Edward y yo nos íbamos a trabajar Esme y Rose tenían el desayuno listo, nos íbamos bromeando sobre como seria la vida de casados y yo me la pasaba diciéndole que se estaba tardando en pedírselo a Bella.

Después iba a la constructora y ocasionalmente recibía visitas de Rose porque se aburría de estar toda la mañana sin hacer nada porque lo interesante era por las tardes cuando nos íbamos a nuestra casa a terminar de arreglarla.

Así que por las tardes íbamos ahí a arreglar todo para cuando naciera el bebé…

Hablando del bebé… Rose había elegido el nombre del pequeño cuando se entero de lo que era… y yo quería ponerle un segundo nombre para que llevara uno escogido por ella y uno por mi… así que comenzó una batalla campal por los nombres, ella quería que el bebé se llamara Ethan pero yo quería que se llamara Jonathan y fue hasta que Alice se metió en la discusión un día y nos hizo ver amablemente que le podíamos llamar Nathan que al fin y al cabo sonaba igual al final. Así que el bebé se llamaría Nathan McCarty…

Y es como decía la placa en la puerta de su cuarto, y hablando del cuarto, había quedado tal y como estaba en la casa de Esme sólo que una pequeña variante con las ventanas porque la casa tenía más.

En cuanto al resto de la casa ya estaba lista, sólo que nos íbamos a cambiar hasta que el bebé naciera y todo eso para no dejar a Rose sola en casa en caso de que el bebé naciera.

—Jefe el señor Showalter acaba de llegar… —mi secretaria habló desde la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a la sala de juntas donde los planos ya estaban extendidos para presentarlos.

—Siempre me explican la tipología de los planos pero no se me quedan grabados —saludó el señor cuando entré.

—Entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo y le explicaré como va a quedar su nave industrial… fue una suerte que nos diera los planos de sus maquinas porque habría sido un desastre…

—Lo sé, por eso me aseguré de que se las hicieran llegar… bien… dígame…

—La mayor parte de su proceso es en esta parte —saqué una hora del plano de su máquina para comparar espacios.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, le había puesto un tono especial a cada persona de mi familia lo que me extraño porque esta vez fue del teléfono de la casa de Esme.

—Discúlpeme —le dije al señor Showalter, él asiento mirándome extrañado, tal vez mi cara le decía algo.

—¿Esme? —hablé un poco retirado del señor Showalter porque no podía salirme de la sala.

—Emmett es tiempo… Edward está llevando a Rose al hospital…

—Voy para allá… —dije colgando el teléfono sin esperar a que dijera más, me disculparía con ella después.

—Lo siento señor Showalter, tendré que dejarlo con mi socio… —salí de la sala y fui a la oficina de Drew.

—Nathan viene en camino…

—¡Qué bien! ¿Vamos? —preguntó emocionado pero le negué con la cabeza, él me miro extrañado.

—El señor Showalter está en la sala de juntas hay te lo encargo…

—Ok, ok… en cuanto termine voy para allá… —él se levanto de su escritorio y yo salí corriendo a mi coche alcance a escuchar a Sugar, mi secretaria, preguntar que me pasaba y Drew le decía que Nathan venia en camino, un chillido se alcanzó a escuchar una vez que cerré la puerta de cristal de la entrada.

Llegué corriendo y vi a todos en la sala de espera, su cara no me gusto mucho.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sabemos, Edward entró con Rose al quirófano y no ha venido a vernos… —Bella vino a abrazarme pero me alejé de ella.

—Emmett… —la escuché pero su voz me sonaba distante.

Fui a sentarme lo más lejos que pude de ellos y lo más cerca de las puertas donde se supone que están los quirófanos a esperar que alguien saliera y me diera noticias de mi mujer e hijo.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que le puerta se abrió y salió Edward pero contrario a lo que me esperaba el venia sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté levantándome rápidamente.

—Todo iba bien en el camino pero repentinamente tuvo una hemorragia… —los colores se me fueron de la cara— pero logramos detenerla… ahorita esta sedada y la tendremos en observación toda la noche… y antes de que preguntes… Nathan está bien… puedes ir a verlo al cunero…

No quise voltear a ver a los que estaban ahí así que me fui con Edward y él me entrego una ropa especial para que pasara.

—No voy a marearte con tecnicismos… tu hijo nació bien y sano… —tome su manita que estaba afuera de la sabanita.

—¿Rose estará bien? —le pregunté, si asustado porque no quería perderla.

—Sí, lo peor ya paso… ahora falta que se ponga bien para cuidar este pequeñito…

Quería cargarlo pero temía romperlo así que solo le di un beso en la frente.

—Tengo que ir a ver a los otros y tranquilizarlos…

Edward asintió y salí de ahí no sin antes decirle al pequeño que volvería. Llegué donde todos estaban y ya había llegado Drew.

—Rose estará bien… y el pequeño se parece a su padre… —dije más animado.

—Menos mal… —suspiro aliviada Esme.

—¿Lo dices porque no se parecerá a Rose? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—No, porque ellos están bien… vamos a verlo… —las mujeres se fueron y nos quedamos nosotros solos.

—¿Qué le pasó a Rose? —preguntó Drew.

—Tuvo una hemorragia pero ya está bien…

—Menos mal…

Si, menos mal que todo ya había pasado porque no podría pensar en estar sin ella. No me importaría cuidar a mi hijo pero no podía estar sin su mami. Ambos dependíamos de ella tanto que nos era imposible vivir sin ella.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**oOo**_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Seguramente se preguntaran… este es el final? Pues no… lamentablemente las tendré esperando mas pero esta vez no tanto porque como leyeron tengo cinco días de descanso y poca tarea así que me apresurare para tenerles el final de esta historia para la próxima semana!**

**Así que son más las espero el próximo capítulo y deséenle un feliz día de las madres a sus mamis… si es que hoy también lo festejan en su país… y felicito a todas las mamis FanFiction!**

**Por cierto… no se olviden de dejarme un review!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas!**

**Si habéis recibido un correo por su alert… no es una broma… **

**En verdad actualice! Jjaja… así es después de meses regreso para terminar esta historia y para continuar con mi otra historia incompleta de the host…**

**Aquí está el ****último capítulo**** de esta tierna historia… bueno no la denominaría tierna pero es algo melosa, tengo que admitirlo… por eso trate de redimirme esta vez, puse un poco de drama y otro poco mas de comedia al final… **

**Bueno no las spoilereo mas y las dejo leer… y tal vez llorar… si lo logro o al menos hacer que su corazón se estruja háganmelo saber ok? **

**Así como estas pacientes chicas que me hicieron saber lo que pasaba por sus cabecitas cuando leían EPA, gracias chicas: **crematlv19 oOo Dnisse oOo Nelita Cullen Hale oOo Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen

**Enjo it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Embarazada por Accidente ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

_**Rosalie**_

Al abrir mis ojos pesadamente la luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar.

—Hola dormilona… —Emmett me saludó desde algún lado de la habitación, volteé mi cabeza para abrir los ojos de nuevo y ahí estaba el con su enorme sonrisa de hoyuelos y sus hipnotizantes ojos.

—¿El bebé? —pregunté ansiosa por verlo porque recordaba que me había desmayado cuando estaba dando a luz.

—Con Esme… pensé que podía cuidarlo por una noche pero no paraba de llorar…

—Eso pensé… —sonreí perezosamente y voltee a ver a la ventana— ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

—En dos días si todo va bien… —él se inclino y me besó.

**oOo**

Cuando por fin había logrado quedarme dormida el llanto de Nathan hizo que abriera los ojos.

—¿Emmett? —lo moví para que se despertara— Ve a ver a Nathan… —le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Nena tengo que ir a trabajar temprano mañana…

—Yo también amor… sólo esta vez… —lo abracé y pasé una de mis piernas encima de las suyas.

Él gruñó y aventó mi pierna para atrás mientras se levantaba, no me volteo a ver ni nada sólo salió del cuarto rumbó al de nuestro hijo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Nathan volviera a dormirse, sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, entonces me gire pasando mi pierna sobre él y pasé mi mano por su abdomen hasta llegar al resorte de su pantalón. Sentí su mano recorriendo mi pierna pero repentinamente se detuvo.

—Amor tengo que estar al cien mañana… y ya estoy cansado…

—Bien… descansa gruñón… —me había girado de nuevo cuando el bebé volvió a llorar.

Escuche que el gruño de Emmett, puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté de la cama tomando mi almohada y la cobija dejando a Emmett destapado.

Al llegar, dejé mis cosas sobre el sillón que había en el cuarto y tomé al pequeño entre mis brazos, traté de consolarlo sin éxito porque seguía llorando, entonces me percaté de que algo no andaba bien. Sentía al pequeño caliente… me refiero a que tenia temperatura.

—Emmett… —le grité mientras bajaba las escaleras esperando que me escuchara y saliera del cuarto pero él no contesto.

Regresé unos pasos y le volví a llamar pero al no contestarme entré al cuarto molesta y él no estaba acostado, bajé de nuevo y entonces tomé el teléfono para marcar a Edward.

Él me contestó después de unos segundos de espera, le conté lo que le pasaba al bebé y él me dijo que no me alarmara que vendría a verme para revisarlo. Agradecía tener a un primo pediatra con el que podría contar siempre.

Mientras esperaba dejé a mi pequeño en pañales y marqué a Emmett a su celular después de no encontrarlo en la casa y menos su coche. Por desgracia su celular estaba apagado, sabía que no lo encendería hasta que la alarma sonara, aun así dejé un mensaje de voz esperando un milagro para que lo escuchara.

Edward finalmente llegó y revisó al bebé, resultaba que parecía ser algo más que simple calentura. Él tenía una teoría pero no quería alarmarme así que nos fuimos al hospital inmediatamente y comenzó a revisarlo adecuadamente. Y por desgracia lo que Edward pensaba que tenía, era lo que tenía. Bronquitis aguda, por lo que tenía que estar internado unos días hasta que se pusiera mejor.

Edward comenzó con su tratamiento y me quedé al lado de mi hijo, en algún momento de la noche él se durmió y una enfermera me ofreció una cobija para que pasara un poco mejor la noche, aunque no quería dormirme el cansancio terminó por ganarme y me quedé dormida.

**oOo**

—Rose… Rose… —comencé a sentir que me movían del hombro.

Al abrir los ojos me tope con la cara de Esme mirándome cariñosamente.

—Hola nena…

—Tía… perdón no te llamé… —dije apenada.

—Descuida linda, también soy mamá… sé lo que sentiste anoche…

—Fue una pesadilla…

—Menos mal que Emmett estaba contigo… —sonrió y volteó a ver alrededor— ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Se fue a trabajar?

—Hum… Emmett… —dije con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Cuando me di cuenta de que el bebé estaba mal y lo llamé él ya no estaba… se salió de la casa porque el bebé no lo dejaba dormir.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero, lo llamaste?

—Sí pero no me ha devuelto la llamada y qué decir de venirse a parar aquí…

Sí bueno, estaba más que enojada con él pero no era el momento para desahogarme con Esme.

—Necesitas ir a descansar un rato… ve a casa, date un baño, duerme un poco y regresa por la tarde… yo estaré al pendiente de Nathan…

—Ok pero…

—Si pasa algo te llamo… no te preocupes…

—Gracias tía Esme… —la abracé fuertemente. Ella era realmente la única en la que podía confiar desde siempre y esta vez no era la excepción— Volveré más tarde…

Ella me sonrió mientras doblaba la cobija con la que me había tapado en la noche y se sentaba en la silla en la que yo había estado. Me acerque a la incubadora donde tenían a mi pequeño y lo contemplé un poco antes de mandarle un beso a través del cristal. Estaba dormidito y respiraba con ayuda de unos tubos que le pusieron en la nariz.

**oOo**

Contuve las lágrimas mientras manejaba rumbo a casa, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener un accidente y no poder cuidar de mi pequeño.

Llegué a la casa y me dejé caer en el sillón más grande de la sala. Era bueno estar acostada de nuevo pero no podía tardarme tanto, aunque tía Esme se había quedado cuidando a mi hijo no iba a dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —escuché la voz molesta de Emmett.

Abrí los ojos y él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que conectaba al pasillo principal.

Mirándolo ahí de pie, molesto por no encontrarnos al regresar de dónde sea que haya estado, hizo que mi paciencia se terminara. Todas esas veces en los últimos cuatro meses cuando le pedía que le cambiara el pañal al bebé, que lo atendiera cuando se despertaba por la noche, esas veces cuando tenía que lavar la ropa del bebé y él no quería cuidarlo porque tenía un proyecto que terminar, todas esas veces en las que Edward y Esme se ofrecían a cuidarlo cuando yo tenía reunión en el trabajo. Era como si él no hubiera estado aquí.

—Contéstame algo… ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo que me has costado Rose? —esta vez su cara estaba deformada con su gesto típico de furia.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté indignada.

—Debería de estar en una junta presentando un proyecto pero en cambio estoy aquí en la casa preocupado por donde estuvieron toda la noche. Rose… ese proyecto era mi pase para un ascenso…

Le respondí gritando molesta mientras me levantaba del sillón—. ¿Qué importa tu maldito ascenso?

—Eh trabajado duro en eso para que dejes de trabajar y puedas estar con tu hijo todo el día… no quiero que pase lo mismo que a mi… quiero que te tenga siempre…

Su comentario me hubiera enternecido y ablandado un poco el asunto pero seguía el hecho de que había dicho _tu hijo_.

Caminé a la puerta y me paré a unos pasos de él.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas… porque desde que comenzaste a hablar no has preguntado ninguna vez por él… y no te preocupes, no le voy a faltar… pero si le hará falta un padre y lo siento por él…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ahora indignado.

—Que siempre ha tenido mamá pero casi no ve a su padre y es como si no estuvieras aquí… ese fue un grave error de mi parte.

—¿Qué error? —preguntó con sarcasmo— ¿Tenerlo?

—No, haberme casado contigo… —sus ojos se abrieron completamente del asombro— Emmett… lo siento pero esto no va a funcionar si soy la única que se preocupa por él aparte de sólo darle dinero… quiero el divorcio…

El comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

—Sólo tenemos tres meses de casados…

Pero no le hice caso y salí lo más rápido que pude. Lo escuché llamándome y justo cuando cerré la puerta del coche él estaba frente a la ventana.

—No te atrevas a irte…

—Vete al diablo —pisé el acelerador y conduje a casa de la única persona que me daría asilo y que claro, Emmett no conocía.

**oOo**

—¿Rose? —Damien me saludó sorprendido de verme enfrente de su puerta.

—¿Puedes prestarme tu casa? —pregunté con una sonrisa burlona aunque no lo sintiera del todo.

—¿Qué pasó? —abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar.

—Nathan está en el hospital y como siempre Emmett ni siquiera preguntó por él…

—Discutieron… —afirmo.

—Le pedí el divorcio… —me dejé caer en su sillón.

—Válgame dios —soltó un grito de asombro— ¿Estás segura? Emmett es un…

—No lo digas —lo detuve antes de que dijera lo bueno que estaba.

—Hay bueno… lo que trataba de decir es que él es un buen hombre… amiga creo que te estás precipitando…

—¿Piensas casarte alguna vez?

—Cuando sea legal en este estado… —afirmó.

—Mejor vivan juntos… no te cases…

—Jack no es como Emmett… lo siento amiga pero por eso no me busco hombres con problemas familiares… gracias al cielo a sus papás no les importa su orientación así que eso es perfecto para mí…

—Eso no me ayuda mucho…

—¿Cómo está Nathan? —se sentó a mi lado. Él era muy bueno con los masajes y al momento comenzó a hacer magia con mi estrés.

—Tiene bronquitis aguda… se quedará unos días en observación hasta que se mejore…

—Entonces ve al baño y refréscate… creo que tengo una muda de ropa tuya… ¿sigues estando en la misma talla verdad? —le asentí— bien… ve y también te prepararé algo de desayunar.

—Tú eres mejor esposo que Emmett… —lo abracé fuertemente.

—Tal vez en una dimensión paralela nena…

Me reí sin muchas ganas y subí las escaleras a su baño. Había estado tantas veces antes que me era tan familiar. Había dejado a Damien un poco olvidado después de enterarme que estaba embarazada y otro mucho más después de casarme.

Tras bañarme salí de la regadera envuelta en su albornos y él me había dejado mi ropa encima de la tapa del baño. Era de esperarse que me quedara un poco apretada después de todo lo que había pasado no esperaba estar igual que antes.

—Te hice tu platillo favorito…

—No es mi favorito… sino que es lo único que sabes hacer…

—Por eso me conseguí un novio cocinero… —me guiño un ojo.

Aunque no tenía hambre me comí los sándwiches que me había preparado, necesitaba estar al 100% para mi pequeño.

**oOo**

—¿Puedo acompañarte al hospital? —preguntó entusiasmado por volver a ver a mi pequeño.

Realmente lo había visto solo un par de ocasiones y a mi hijo le agradaba Damien.

—Claro…

—Perfecto… espérame aquí.

No pregunté porque, sabía que no me diría nada así que me esperé recostada en el sillón.

Cuando volvió me sorprendió verlo vestido normalmente, digo, mas heterosexual de lo que acostumbraba. Damien aparentaba ser un hombre fuerte pero la verdad era que tenía un corazón más blando que un pollo.

No tenía ganas de burlarme de él así que no hice ningún comentario sobre su ropa y dejé que me llevara en su coche.

**oOo**

—¡Damien! —Esme lo saludó emocionada por verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo está Nathan? —pregunté preocupada.

—Va progresando… todavía sigue en la incubadora pero ya no hace ruido al respirar.

—Menos mal…

—Vamos a verlo… —Damien me tomó del brazo y fuimos a dónde estaba mi hijo.

Me sorprendió ver a Emmett recargado en el cristal mirando fijamente al bebé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté deseando que mi voz fuera firme pero fue más titubeante.

—Bella me llamó preguntándome como estaba nuestro hijo… es gracioso que uno se entere de que su hijo está en el hospital por su hermana y no por su esposa que curiosamente acababa de ver… —estaba hablando molesto y de no ser por Damien estaría temblando, Emmett volteo a verme y después a mi amigo del que iba del brazo—. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… —dijo mordazmente.

—Soy Damien… —mi amigo saludó a Emmett seriamente sin parecer gay.

—Emmett —no le tomó la mano a mi amigo pero él ni se inmutó.

—Creo que esperare mi turno para ver al bebé… volveré con Esme… somos demasiadas personas.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Emmett ¿podrías comportarte?

—Déjalo Rose… es la furia la que habla.

Damien se dio la vuelta normalmente y caminó a zancadas largas a la sala de espera.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Emmett cuando Damien salió de nuestra vista, volteé a verlo y seguía igual de molesto.

—Damien, ya se presentó…

—Me refiero a que es para ti… ¿me has estado engañando?

En otras ocasiones me hubiera reído de su pregunta de no ser porque también ya me había enojado.

—¿Y que si lo hice? Resulta ser mejor esposo que tu… —su expresión endureció un poco mas y titubee— bueno… si te preguntas que si me he acostado con él… la respuesta es no… jamás lo haría porque es mi amigo…

—Pero…

—Emmett… este no es el momento para hablar de esto… —volteé a ver a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí y después a nuestro hijo. Qué aunque me doliera admitirlo él tenía el mismo derecho de estar ahí— voy con Esme…

Me di media vuelta pero su mano se aferró a mi brazo. Volteé a verlo molesta pero su cara no estaba deformada por la furia, sino mas bien era como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

—Rose… —la forma en cómo lo dijo me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto lo había lastimado con todo lo que había estado diciendo.

Él se movió primero acercándose a mí apretó con un brazo a su cuerpo, me sorprendía lo fuerte que llegaba a ser y, lo débil y protegida que me sentía así. Nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente y por más que traté de ser dura con él su mirada suplicante quebró mis defensas.

—No hagas esto nena… —me pidió juntando nuestras frentes.

—No Emmett… es muy tarde… —traté de separarme de él pero sus fuertes brazos me sujetaban.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para echarme en cara todas las veces que te he fallado? ¿O para hablar y tratar de arreglar lo nuestro? ¿Para qué?

—Para todo… ya te dije son tantas cosas… es como si no hubieras estado aquí en estos cuatro meses… apenas y ves a tu hijo…

—¿No será que estas cansada y molesta de que no te ponga atención?

—No soy sólo yo… —apreté los dientes— mira… yo ya me había acostumbrado a no tenerte a mi lado después de siete meses… y cuando no estabas ahí para mí cuando más te necesitaba… no sé que me pasó…

—¿No eres tú, soy yo…? —preguntó burlonamente.

—No te burles… pero si… ya no estoy tan segura de lo que siento por ti…

—¿Ya no me amas? —su mirada estaba llena de dolor y eso me hizo tener ganas de llorar.

—No lo sé… nos has dejado tan abandonados a Nathan y a mi… de no ser porque dormimos juntos no te vería nunca…

—¿Sigues pensando que casarnos fue un error?

—No lo sé… —agaché la mirada molesta conmigo misma por no saber que responderle.

—Bien… cuando sepas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme… —me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó ahí a mitad del pasillo.

Hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera alejado bruscamente de mí en lugar de hacerlo como lo hizo. Porque al menos podía alejarme de él molesta por su actitud pero la verdad era que él era demasiado bueno en ocasiones. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera gritado y que me hubiera rogado que no lo dejara, que no podía vivir sin mí, tal y como yo había sentido cuando me aleje de él la primera vez.

¿Qué, que sentía por él exactamente?

_**Emmett**_

¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a esto?

Estaba caminando molesto por el pasillo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué rápidamente y vi que era mi hermana.

—Bella… —traté de que mi voz no se escuchara rota pero no tuve mucho éxito.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada… ¿puedo ir a verte?

—Seguro… por suerte es hora del almuerzo… ¿te veo donde siempre?

Le dije que sí y colgué, conduje rápidamente a esperarla en el restaurante al que siempre íbamos. Ella llego unos minutos más tarde.

—Se que no es nada Emmett… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al instante en sentarse.

—Rose me pidió el divorcio… —dije sin más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Por qué piensas que le hice algo? —pregunté indignado.

—Porque ella… ella te ama… debió de haber sido algo serio como para que te pidiera eso…

Tome aire y le conté lo que ella me había reclamado.

—No entiendo el por qué… después de los meses sin dormir que habíamos pasado, de las veces en las que… —volteé a verla y ella hizo un gesto de que continuara— en las que… —ella se recargo en la silla y se cruzo de brazos— ¡Dios mío!

—Exacto… siento decirlo Emmett pero ella tiene razón… el bebé no necesita sólo de su mamá, sino que su papá esté también con él… además juntos ganan el dinero suficiente para él… además jamás de los jamases Rose renunciaría a su trabajo… pensé que lo sabías… ella ya es socia, no puede irse sólo así…

—¿Socia? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Ella me dijo que te lo diría… —se quedo pensativa— quien sabe porque se le haya olvidado mencionarlo… —se encogió de hombros.

Terminamos de almorzar y ella volvió a su trabajo y yo regrese a la casa, obviamente Rose no estaría ahí.

Ahora veía más claramente de lo que Rose trataba de decirme.

Al ir haciendo memoria de los últimos meses llegué a la conclusión de que Rose tenía razón. Me había concentrado tanto en el proyecto para lograr el ascenso que me había convertido en un completo idiota (otra vez) y había descuidado a mi familia por completo a tal grado de que ni siquiera me había percatado de que algo andaba mal cuando Nathan no quería dormir esa noche.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella ya me detestaba lo suficiente como para no perdonarme nunca.

—¡Emmett! —escuché la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Regresé mis pasos y le abrí.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? Te grité para que me esperaras… —entonces la mire fijamente y sonreí maliciosamente— ¿Por qué me vez así? —preguntó insegura.

—Alice, Alice, Alice…

_**Rosalie**_

Estar más de una semana sin Emmett era extraño.

Ese día que le había pedido el divorcio él se había llevado sus cosas y por lo que me había dicho Bella él estaba en su antiguo departamento. Del que no sabía que lo había conservado por cierto.

En fin… no había recibido muchas noticias de él pero tampoco me preocupaba porque las malas noticias viajaban más rápido que las buenas.

Vera me había mandado temprano a mi casa, lo que agradecía porque por fin podía comer junto con mi bebé y mi tía Esme.

Cuando llegué a la casa me sorprendió de ver la puerta de la sala cerrada, me extrañé de eso y la abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido por si mi hijo estaba dormido.

Pero sólo me encontré con el pequeño jugando con su sonaja.

—¿Qué haces aquí amor? —me acaché para cargarlo y cuando estaba levantándolo escuché que la puerta se cerraba, cosa que era imposible si había aire.

Volteé a ver y Emmett estaba ahí de pie obstruyéndome la salida. Llevaba su playera negra favorita y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Olvidaba lo imponente que podría llegar a verse, el verlo ahí hizo que perdiera el aire y mi corazón se encogiera. Lo había extrañado tanto… y era una idiota por pensar que no lo amaba cuando sólo con verlo provocaba tantas cosas en mí.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —mi voz salió temblorosa.

—También es mi casa… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah… —me di vuelta y caminé a la otra puerta pero estaba cerrada.

Volteé a ver a Emmett con un gesto interrogante pero él ya estaba detrás de mí a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Supuse que intentarías escapar… —tomó a Nathan de mis brazos y fue a dejarlo al pequeño corralito que tenía.

Entonces fui consciente del lugar, los sillones estaban en un extremo de la sala haciendo una escuadra en la esquina. La mesa de centro había desaparecido y en su lugar había una mesa más grande con dos platos para comer.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté temerosa.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de esto… así que te tendré encerrada hasta que me escuches… —su mirada fue maliciosa y su sonrisa estaba acompañada de sus lindos hoyuelos.

—¿Si te escucho nos dejaras en paz? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Cuando me escuches no querrás que te deje en paz —sacudió la cabeza riéndose burlonamente.

—Habla por ti mismo.

—Nena… —tomó aire— te amo… —se acerco nuevamente y acunó mi mejilla en su mano y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que vivimos para llegar aquí…

—No fue mucho… sólo dejé que entraras de nuevo a mi vida —me encogí de hombros apartando la vista de él.

—Eso no es cierto… —su voz sonó dolida y apartó su mano rápidamente— Tu me amas… —habló fuerte casi hasta el grado de gritar— no puedes vivir sin mí, cuando te volví a encontrar estabas desecha a pesar de que estabas esperando a nuestro hijo…

Cada palabra me hería en el alma porque no era más que la verdad pero logré apartar mi dolor y enfoque mi ira.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No estabas igual?

—No, estaba peor… tú tenías algo porque luchar, nuestro hijo venían en camino… mientras yo pensaba que me habías estado engañando y me habías dejado para irte con él…

—Pero era mi primo… no era alguien por quien te había cambiado…

—Nena de eso ya habíamos discutido antes y estamos de acuerdo que fui un idiota por no seguirte y rogarte que volvieras… ¿ahora, podríamos enfocarnos a lo de ahora?

—¿Qué es lo de ahora? ¿Tú falta de compromiso? ¿Tú orden de prioridades?

Volvió acercarse a mí, traté de apartarme pero me atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Ciertamente tienes razón… —hizo un gesto burlón y me miro fijamente a los ojos— no sé porque no me había dado cuenta de que siempre tienes razón…

—Bien… que bueno… pero ya es muy tarde…

—No nena… dame una oportunidad mas, un mes viviendo contigo de nuevo en este mismo techo… haré las cosas bien y si no logró convencerte me aparto, firmo lo papeles y me voy… pero tienes que dejarme ver a Nathan de vez en cuando… —su mirada suplicante debilito mis piernas haciendo que me recargara poniendo mi cabeza sobre sus hombros.

—Emmett…

—Rose, ¿estás en casa? —era Damien desde el recibidor, se escucharon sus pasos y se abrió la puerta de la sala— ¿Rose? —examinó el lugar y me encontró entre los brazos de Emmett, asustada me separé rápidamente de él.

—¿Qué hace el aquí? —preguntó Emmett apretando la mandíbula.

—Es mi amigo…

—¿Le diste un juego de llaves? —preguntó herido.

—No, sabe de las llaves debajo de la maseta… —me encogí de hombros recuperando mi seguridad.

—¿Se reconciliaron? —preguntó Damien viendo de Emmett a mí y de regreso.

—No

—En eso estamos —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—No estamos… esto no va a funcionar Emmett…

—Sólo una oportunidad nena… —su mirada me dejaba sin defensas.

—Bueno, entonces creo que me voy… —Damien comenzó a darse vuelta.

—Espera… ¿A qué viniste? —pregunté extrañada.

—Los papeles de divorcio… —levantó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Qué bien! —Emmett avanzó a Damien— ¿Dónde firmo? —volteó a verme retadoramente.

—¿Vas a firmar? —preguntó Damien extrañado.

—Sólo si ella promete darme una oportunidad… —se encogió de hombros.

—No va a haber otra oportunidad —le asegure.

—Bien… —su expresión estaba llena de dolor— Damien… —le extendió la mano y le quitó los papeles de las manos.

El caminó a la mesa y abrió la carpeta, mi amigo le fue diciendo donde firmar. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme y tuve que sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa.

En ese momento el término de firmar y también Nathan comenzó a llorar.

—No es el momento Nathan… —dijo Emmett caminando a la cuna pero me apresure a él y tome a mi hijo antes que él, cuando lo tome entre mis brazos él se calló.

—Es un bebé… —dije defendiéndolo, caminé a la mesa y firme los papeles arriba de donde venia mi nombre.

—¿Entonces no me vas a dar otra oportunidad? —preguntó dolido.

—No me dejaste alternativa…

—Claro que hay alternativa… —tomo mi cara entre sus manos y junto nuestros labios.

Nuevamente me olvide de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor. Sus labios siempre tenían ese efecto sobre mí, no sólo me hacía sentir protegida, sino que me demostraba que me amaba.

—No… —lo alejé de mí.

—Si… —volvió a acercarse pero me alejé lo más que pude de él e incluso me puse detrás de mi amigo. Quien rápidamente se alejó con los papeles en mano.

—Damien… —lo regañé.

—Lo siento cariño… te estoy haciendo un favor… —me guiñó el ojo y sacó un papel de los que había firmado del folder y se lo dio a Emmett— tu copia… ahora me voy porque Jack me está esperando… —ellos se despidieron con una sonrisa de complicidad y mi amigo salió rápidamente de la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunté al darme cuenta de que esos dos habían tramado algo.

—Velo por ti misma —me dio la hoja que tenía en la mano y tomó al bebé de mis manos.

Leí rápidamente las líneas que estaban escritas, me parecía tan increíble que tuve que leerlo dos veces.

—No entiendo…

—Bueno nena, no podemos divorciarnos en cada pelea que tengamos… —se encogió de hombros— y después recordé que no había respetado los votos que hice al casarnos… así que le pedí ayuda a Damien e hicimos una carta compromiso no oficial donde me comprometo completamente a nuestra familia… —volteó a ver a Nathan y el estaba jugando con los bordes de la playera de Emmett.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, Emmett se acerco y Nathan puso sus manitas en mi cabello.

—Porque los amo… y está más que claro que no soy nada sin ustedes… sin ti… —el volvió a acunar mi cara en su mano. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas que poco a poco fueron cayendo.

—Perdóname.

—Emmett… —me acerqué a sus labios pero en ese momento me llegó un mal olor— cambia al bebé… —terminé juntando nuestros labios brevemente y después corrí a la puerta de la sala y caminé con el detrás de mí para ir al cuarto de nuestro hijo.

Volteé a verlos y él venía bromeando con el pequeño aunque claro, el no le entendía.

—Bien nena… dije que lo intentaría así que dime… ¿Qué hago?

_**FIN**_

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**jajaja… que no está bueno?**

**Me tarde en actualizar porque no sabía cómo iba a hacer para reconciliarlos, era obvio que terminarían juntos, pero la terca Rose no me dejaba trabajar bien!**

**Bueno, les agradezco por sus reviews:**

supattinsondecullen oOo kate oOo Dnisse oOo  .  oOo Paulinita Rathbone oOo Angie Muffiin oOo Maria Carlie Cullen

Nessie Cullen Jazz oOo Dreamy Cullen oOo marjhoncullen oOo Cris Cullen Black oOo Serena Princesita Hale oOo  Christensen

NANAko oOo crematlv19oOo daria oOo Paz Cullen oOo MICULLoOo crematlv19 oOo PameHaleMcCarthyCullen oOo Nelita Cullen Hale oOo keytani

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen

**Favoritos:**

aida-hale oOo alejita0524 oOo angi cullen oOo Angie Muffiin oOo Bianca S oOo ConnyCullen1514 oOo crematlv19 oOo FherniieGL oOo Gise Weasley

MarcelaMaciel oOo Maria Carlie Cullen oOo Maricoles oOo marielie oOo marjhoncullen oOo MICULL oOo PameHaleMcCarthyCullen

Paulinita Rathbone oOo Paz Cullen oOo Serena Princesita Hale oOo Storybrooke oOo supattinsondecullen oOo Sweet Secrets.25 oOo tteagle

usako tsukino de chiba oOo valenmrtnz

**Alertas:**

ChelixD GVMC oOo ClausXD oOo crematlv19 oOo Dnisse oOo Dreamy Cullen oOo FherniieGL oOo Florence15 oOo meli amador

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa oOo natrix27 oOo Paz Cullen oOo Ro 91 oOo tteagle oOo usako tsukino de chiba oOo valenmrtnz

**Espero verlas en algun otro de mis fics... ya saben que las quiero... asi que cuidenseme musho y nos vemos luego... xD**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
